MAXXI
Il MAXXI - Museo nazionale delle arti del XXI secolo è un museo di arte contemporanea, sostenuto dall'omonima fondazione costituita dal Ministero per i Beni e le Attività Culturali e realizzato dall'architetto Zaha Hadid. Il museo è stato pensato come un luogo pluridisciplinare destinato alla sperimentazione e all’innovazione nel campo delle arti e dell’architettura. Nel MAXXI risiedono due istituzioni museali, il MAXXI arte e il MAXXI architettura, le cui collezioni permanenti sono incrementate sia attraverso l’acquisizione diretta di opere che tramite progetti di committenza, concorsi tematici, premi rivolti alle giovani generazioni, donazioni, affidamenti. Oltre ai due musei il MAXXI ospita un auditorium, una biblioteca e una mediateca specializzate, una libreria, una caffetteria e un bar/ristorante, gallerie per esposizioni temporanee, performance, iniziative educational. La grande piazza che disegna gli spazi esterni può accogliere opere ed eventi dal vivo. La sede La sede del MAXXI è stata progettata dall'architetto Zaha Hadid e si trova nel quartiere Flaminio di Roma. Il complesso architettonico – con i suoi 27 000 m² circa – costituisce un nuovo spazio urbano articolato e “permeabile” al passaggio. Un percorso pedonale esterno segue la sagoma dell'edificio e si apre in una grande piazza che, ripristinando un collegamento urbano interrotto per quasi un secolo dal precedente impianto militare, offre ai visitatori un luogo di sosta. All'interno una grande hall a tutta altezza conduce ai servizi di accoglienza, alla caffetteria ed alla libreria, all'auditorium e alle gallerie destinate a ospitare a rotazione le collezioni permanenti dei due musei, le mostre e gli eventi culturali. Storia Il concorso, l'avvio dei lavori Nel luglio del 1998 viene bandito dalla Soprintendenza Speciale Arte Contemporanea, su incarico del Ministero per i Beni Culturali, il concorso internazionale di idee per la realizzazione a Roma del nuovo polo nazionale, culturale ed espositivo, dedicato all'arte e all'architettura contemporanee. La giuria internazionale è chiamata a valutare 273 candidature, tra cui vengono selezionati i 15 progettisti ammessi alla seconda fase, che nei tre mesi successivi elaborano i progetti di concorso. Intanto, la ricerca di un'area dismessa in una posizione centrale e strategica della città, aveva portato, l'anno precedente, all'individuazione del grande complesso delle officine e dei padiglioni militari della ex caserma Montello al Flaminio, da anni inutilizzato, come luogo deputato ad ospitare il campus. Le linee di indirizzo del concorso prevedevano di integrare il progetto con il contesto del quartiere Flaminio, di conservare l'edificio che affaccia su via Guido Reni e il grande corpo a due piani al confine con la chiesa parrocchiale, di creare spazi aperti lungo il perimetro del progetto, di porre attenzione all'illuminazione naturale e al controllo ambientale, di creare continuità nella circolazione e nei percorsi. A fine febbraio 1999 la giuria seleziona il progetto vincitore, realizzato da Zaha Hadid. È un campus multifunzionale che compone e integra diversi spazi articolati e complessi: funzioni museali e laboratori di ricerca, spazi di accoglienza e servizi di supporto al museo, funzioni commerciali e spazi per eventi, percorsi di collegamento interno e strade pedonali di carattere urbano si intrecciano su più livelli in un sistema dinamico e continuo. Gli studi e gli schizzi preliminari denunciano un'attenta lettura del contesto e delle preesistenze, tanto che la giuria sceglie il progetto non solo per la creatività della soluzione architettonica proposta, ma anche per la sua capacità di integrarsi nel tessuto urbano circostante. Nel luglio 1999, viene approvata la legge che istituisce il “Centro per la documentazione e la valorizzazione delle arti contemporanee”, prevedendo al suo interno il Museo delle Arti contemporanee e il Museo dell'architettura, finanziandone la progettazione e la realizzazione, oltre che il funzionamento e l'acquisizione delle prime opere. L'approvazione della legge istitutiva e l'attribuzione dei primi fondi per il funzionamento e la costituzione delle collezioni consente al Centro di divenire immediatamente operativo, avviando le sue prime attività di programmazione culturale ben prima del completamento delle fasi progettuali e dell'avvio dei lavori per la sua realizzazione. Il Centro prende il suo nuovo e definitivo nome: MAXXI, Museo nazionale delle arti del XXI secolo. Il progetto architettonico Concluso il concorso, le linee guida e le forme iniziali sono coerentemente sviluppate nel corso della progettazione preliminare, definitiva ed esecutiva, che confermano l'idea di un campus urbano, in cui la tradizionale nozione di edificio si amplia in una dimensione più vasta, che investe tanto lo spazio della città quanto quello interno, a prevalente destinazione museale. L'articolazione funzionale, strutturata in aree con connotazioni precise, percorsi e zone polivalenti e flessibili, prevede sostanzialmente i due musei – MAXXI arte e MAXXI architettura – che ruotano intorno alla grande hall a tutta altezza attraverso la quale si accede ai servizi di accoglienza, alla caffetteria e alla libreria dedicata, ai laboratori didattici, all'auditorium e alle sale per eventi dal vivo e per convegni, alle gallerie dedicate alle esposizioni temporanee e alle collezioni di grafica e fotografia. Il progetto si confronta con il sistema urbano delle caserme, adottandone il profilo contenuto e orizzontale. La circolazione interna confluisce in quella urbana, sovrapponendo più strati di percorsi intrecciati e di spazi aperti alle condizioni specifiche del luogo. Le complessità delle forme, il variare e l'intrecciarsi delle quote determinano una trama spaziale di grande complessità. L'andamento rigato della copertura contiene una memoria degli shed dei capannoni preesistenti. Il percorso pedonale – che all'interno diverrà museale – attraversa il sito seguendo la sagoma arrotondata del museo e scivolando sotto i volumi in aggetto degli edifici. Il progetto sembra alludere alle stratificazioni storiche e archeologiche della città di Roma che si presentano con la metafora dei layers digitali. L'idea progettuale sul piano architettonico presenta un segno deciso che predomina negli spazi all'aria aperta, segnati dai volumi in aggetto, e negli ambienti di accoglienza, poi contraddetto dalla spazialità più sobria delle gallerie destinate a ospitare le collezioni dei due musei. Con differenti gradi di permeabilità, flessibilità e trasparenza, le diverse gallerie sono connotate dal controllo delle condizioni ambientali e di luce. Arte, architettura e spazi per eventi dal vivo convivono in una sequenza scenografica di suites caratterizzate da un uso modulato e zenitale della luce naturale. Lo spazio non si identifica esclusivamente in un percorso lineare, ma offre una gamma di scelte alternative per far sì che il visitatore non torni mai sui propri passi, godendo di suggestivi scorci panoramici sull'architettura, le opere e la città. Il cantiere Il cantiere è stato esso stesso luogo di sperimentazione costruttiva per affrontare le prestazioni strutturali e la resa estetica dei materiali protagonisti del progetto: il calcestruzzo, l'acciaio, il vetro. Sono in calcestruzzo le pareti che caratterizzano la forma e la struttura del MAXXI, come pure le superfici orizzontali, le lame di copertura, interamente rivestite in cemento fibrorinforzato (GRC), e gran parte delle finiture (superfici a vista, pavimenti, arredi). La necessità di garantire la continuità della produzione del calcestruzzo e la qualità della miscela hanno reso necessario l'impianto di una centrale di betonaggio nell'area di cantiere. L'esigenza di controllare la resa estetica delle superfici in cemento faccia a vista, pensate da Zaha Hadid di colore chiaro, lisce e appena segnate dai fori degli elementi di connessione delle due facce del cassero, ha portato all'impiego di casseformi particolari, di dimensioni fuori standard. I casseri devono sopportare le enormi spinte esercitate dal calcestruzzo nella fase di getto. Il loro coefficiente di reimpiego è di poco superiore all'unità. La miscela utilizzata, del tipo auto-compattante per garantire una superficie compatta e liscia, permette di realizzare le pareti a geometria complessa del MAXXI con getti di grandi dimensioni. L'impiego dell'acciaio è destinato ai collegamenti verticali e ad altri elementi architettonici come le travi di collegamento tra le pareti in calcestruzzo e i pilotis che sostengono i volumi in aggetto. Il carattere fondamentale del progetto architettonico e strutturale è contenuto nell'idea di parete, intesa come elemento ordinatore dello spazio. Gli spazi interni delle gallerie sono racchiusi da coppie di pareti che corrono parallele secondo la configurazione spaziale dell'edificio. Generalmente cieche, queste pareti superano la distinzione tra struttura portante e tamponatura riassumendole in un unico elemento architettonico in calcestruzzo armato. Il sistema di copertura - elemento complesso sotto il profilo tecnologico e impiantistico - è interamente prodotto fuori opera: integra gli elementi di serramento, i dispositivi di controllo dell'illuminazione naturale, gli apparecchi per l'illuminazione artificiale, i meccanismi per il contenimento del calore da irraggiamento solare. Composto da una doppia vetrata superiore e da un'ulteriore vetrata inferiore, è protetto all'esterno da un frangisole costituito da griglie metalliche che, oltre a schermare la luce, diventano passerelle percorribili a fini manutentivi. Lo spazio espositivo nell'Edificio D Due volumi dell'ex caserma Montello sono recuperati dal nuovo progetto, diventando parte integrante del campus: l'edificio su strada viene inserito completamente nel corpo principale del museo; l'Edificio D è stato, invece, sede provvisoria dell'attività espositiva e culturale del MAXXI, nell'attesa della costruzione del museo vero e proprio. Il primo intervento di recupero e adeguamento funzionale, realizzato in tempi brevissimi e basato sul criterio del “minimo intervento”, ha riportato gli ambienti interni alla spazialità originaria, restituendo unitarietà alle due grandi sale. La struttura in ferro a vista, il pavimento in battuto di cemento in cui affiorano i residui della pavimentazione originale in mattonelle di asfalto pressato, la continuità delle finestre lungo i due lati lunghi, conferiscono luminosità e grande respiro agli spazi espositivi. La semplificazione e la neutralità cromatica delle finiture determinano spazi di grande flessibilità che si offrono alle più diverse soluzioni allestitive. Al termine di una seconda fase dei lavori la palazzina ospiterà spazi articolati destinati a diverse funzioni per accrescere l'offerta del nuovo museo e sottolineare la sua dimensione di campus pluridisciplinare e polifunzionale: la bibliomediateca, il bar-ristorante, la libreria dedicata, gli uffici di direzione e amministrazione. L'inaugurazione Il Maxxi viene ufficialmente inaugurato il 28 maggio 2010, con le mostre Spazio. Dalle collezioni di arte e architettura del Maxxi; Gino De Dominicis: L'immortale; Kutluğ Ataman. Mesopotamian Dramaturgies; Luigi Moretti. Dal Razionalismo all'informale. La ricezione da parte della critica architettonica Complessivamente il giudizio sull'opera è stato positivo e recensioni favorevoli si sono trovate su molti giornali, tra le quali spiccano quelle del New York Times e di Le Figaro . Ci sono tuttavia da segnalare alcune critiche negative che hanno animato il dibattito tra gli addetti ai lavori. Queste riguardano principalmente lo scompenso che ci sarebbe tra gli spazi espositivi e quelli di passaggio e servizio a netto vantaggio di questi ultimi nonché il costo eccessivo per la sua realizzazione. Il MAXXI architettura Il MAXXI architettura è il primo museo nazionale di architettura presente in Italia. Il suo interesse è centrato tanto sull’architettura “d’autore” quanto su quella cosiddetta “anonima”. Nel museo convivono due anime distinte, quella che procede verso la storicizzazione dell’architettura del XX secolo e quella contemporanea che vuole rispondere agli interrogativi del presente, interpretando le aspettative della società attuale. museo storico e museo contemporaneo, pur possedendo caratteri e prospettive di sviluppo decisamente distinte, determinano una dimensione multipla e trasversale. Il MAXXI architettura si pone come interlocutore delle altre istituzioni culturali italiane del settore (quali la Biennale di Venezia o la Triennale di Milano), nel campo della formazione secondaria e universitaria e della rete dei centri e archivi di architettura. A livello internazionale, il MAXXI architettura aderisce e condivide gli obiettivi dell’ICAM, la Confederazione Internazionale dei Musei d'Architettura. Programma culturale Il programma culturale del MAXXI architettura si sviluppa secondo le due linee di attività distinte. La prima linea d'intervento considera la documentazione e la ricerca il punto di avvio delle riflessioni critiche sul presente e sul passato prossimo della cultura architettonica, sul paesaggio italiano, considerando le opere, i personaggi, le storie che lo hanno disegnato nel corso del Novecento. Fa capo al Centro archivi di architettura, istituito nell'ambito del Museo di architettura, che opera con un arco cronologico di riferimento che va dal Novecento a oggi studiando e curando le collezioni di architettura e le proprie raccolte di documenti. È anche un laboratorio sperimentale che svolge compiti di promozione culturale per favorire la ricerca storica e l'indagine sistematica sulla ricchissima vicenda italiana del Novecento, mettendo a punto strategie, standard e strumenti per la conservazione, il restauro, l’accesso alle fonti documentarie. La seconda linea di intervento è rivolta ai temi emergenti sull’architettura. Attraverso un confronto dinamico intende incoraggiare ed evidenziare gli sconfinamenti dell’architettura verso la vasta gamma di esperienze proprie della cultura contemporanea come quelle discipline creative di progetto che vanno dall’industrial design alla comunicazione visiva, alle installazioni artistiche e ambientali. Le collezioni di architettura Il patrimonio del MAXXI architettura è costituito dalle acquisizioni dirette, ma è anche legato al sistema di gestione di un vero e proprio “patrimonio virtuale”, costituito dalla rete dei musei e degli archivi pubblici e privati presenti in Italia, che permette di estendere a dismisura il patrimonio di riferimento. Mediante intese e accordi specifici – in parte già in atto – è possibile considerare collegati al museo di architettura i fondi conservati presso l’Archivio Centrale dello Stato di Roma, l’Archivio Progetti IUAV di Venezia, l’Accademia nazionale di San Luca. Oltre agli archivi personali, le collezioni di architettura comprendono gli archivi tematici, che raccolgono i progetti legati a un tema, come per esempio i materiali dei concorsi di progettazione promossi dalla DARC, tra cui quello per la realizzazione della sede del MAXXI e quelli legati alla missione istituzionale di promozione dall’architettura, come quelli destinati ai giovani architetti. Vi è infine una sezione che raccoglie disegni, modelli, schizzi e documenti legati a un progetto o a un singolo tema, e a questo circoscritti, che non possiedono cioè l’organicità presente in misura maggiore o minore in un archivio completo o in una sezione consistente di esso. Le collezioni speciali Le collezioni speciali raccolgono i prodotti delle attività - mostre, committenze, laboratori – derivanti dai progetti culturali e di ricerca dello stesso museo. Installazioni e progetti site specific concepiti e realizzati appositamente per il MAXXI, con il fine di esplorare i linguaggi e le forme di comunicazione della contemporaneità anche al di là degli strumenti disciplinari. Articolate per settori, le collezioni speciali raccolgono anche prototipi e oggetti di design, manufatti e oggetti significativi di realtà specifiche dell’architettura, come la sperimentazione legata alla costruzione e alla produzione industriale. Le collezioni di fotografia Le ricerche promosse dal MAXXI architettura hanno utilizzato la fotografia tanto come mezzo quanto come fine: come mezzo, in quanto strumento per l’indagine del reale, per registrare lo stato del paese nel suo mutevole paesaggio, mettendo a frutto le prerogative proprie del mezzo fotografico: documentare e interpretare per costituire memoria e formare coscienza. Il criterio guida nella scelta dei fotografi cui affidare le indagini è quello di individuare non semplici professionisti ma “autori” riconosciuti per la capacità interpretativa e per la qualità espressiva del loro lavoro. La selezione di autori presenti oggi nelle collezioni del MAXXI architettura non va intesa come esaustiva: è una collezione in fieri, che sarà ampliata con opere di altri autori – emergenti o di fama già consolidata – che compongono il panorama della fotografia d’autore. Il centro archivi di architettura Il Centro archivi di architettura conserva e cura le collezioni di architettura del MAXXI (con le attività di tutela, restauro, manutenzione, ordinamento, informatizzazione), ma nello stesso tempo favorisce la consultazione, lo studio e la valorizzazione dei documenti che attestano, nei diversi momenti, la “produzione” architettonica dalla fase progettuale alla costruzione: piani, elaborati grafici, schizzi e disegni tecnici, memorie scritte e modelli, fotografie, documenti amministrativi e contabili, epistolari. Il Centro archivi MAXXI architettura è attivo dal luglio 2002 nella sede provvisoria presso il Museo Hendrik Christian Andersen di Roma, dove è in corso il lavoro di riordino e riproduzione digitale dei fondi degli architetti del Novecento acquisiti dalla PARC: Carlo Scarpa, Aldo Rossi, Enrico Del Debbio, Sergio Musmeci, Vittorio De Feo, Pierluigi Nervi, Ludovico degli Uberti e Michele Valori. Il MAXXI arte Il MAXXI arte comprende e comprenderà l’attualità artistica in forma multidisciplinare e multimediale senza distinzione tra fenomeni italiani e stranieri, sollecitando un reale confronto tra le diverse linee di ricerca. Mostre e attività rivolte al pubblico si alternano tra una programmazione più sperimentale, come oggetto di analisi, a presentazioni di artisti già affermati, anche in ambito internazionale. La programmazione delle varie attività riflette la crescita patrimoniale del museo, e vuole dare voce ai differenti linguaggi della contemporaneità. La vocazione del museo, non solo come luogo di sperimentazione ma anche di produzione e distribuzione, permette una continua riflessione sul suo ruolo e un adeguamento secondo le necessità via via individuate. Programmi e acquisizioni. Le collezioni Nella fase di costituzione delle collezioni, le scelte sono state indirizzate verso le opere di artisti che rappresentano in modo significativo il presente, guardando non solo al dato anagrafico ma anche e soprattutto alla loro capacità di essere già o ancora attivi rispetto alla realtà culturale odierna. Una caratteristica che lega le opere in collezione è l’attenzione all’immagine. Gran parte delle opere dell’attuale collezione sono a carattere figurativo. Tema fondamentale della collezione è la persona umana, sia declinata nella sua psicologia, sia rappresentata all’interno dei rapporti sociali. In questo, la collezione ha una sua precisa specificità: quella di mettere al centro dell’indagine artistica l’individuo, come è nella lunga tradizione italiana, a partire dall’Umanesimo. Per costruire la propria collezione, il MAXXI arte ricorre ai più consueti canali di acquisizione, il più consistente dei quali è quello del mercato dell'arte. Il museo accresce la propria collezione anche attraverso le consuete forme di acquisizione quali donazioni, prestiti, comodati d’uso, e prestiti a lungo termine che fungono anche da presupposto a donazioni o acquisti. In occasione delle mostre monografiche, inoltre, alcuni artisti sono soliti donare una o più opere. Attualmente la collezione include opere di Alighiero Boetti, William Kentridge, Kara Walker, Ed Ruscha, Gilbert & George, Gino De Dominicis, Michael Raedecker, Anish Kapoor, Gerhard Richter, Francesco Clemente, Lara Favaretto, Marlene Dumas, Maurizio Cattelan, Gabriele Basilico, Kiki Smith, Thomas Ruff, Luigi Ghirri, Manfredi Beninati, Vanessa Beecroft, Stefano Arienti, Francis Alys, Ugo Rondinone, Thomas Schutte. Il centro di documentazione Nasce con il compito di monitorare e registrare tutte le attività del museo, di classificarne e conservarne i documenti e trasmetterne quindi i contenuti. In aderenza a questo quadro si sta costruendo il centro di documentazione del MAXXI, che per entrambi i settori, arte e architettura, opererà secondo due linee di sviluppo: uno sguardo rivolto all’interno, al cuore del museo: le attività scientifiche e di gestione e cura delle collezioni; uno sguardo all’esterno, al pubblico, con la creazione di un servizio di consultazione. Saranno documentate le molteplici attività culturali del museo che sta nascendo: quelle espositive che riguardano, oltre all’arte e all’architettura, la fotografia, il design, la moda; e gli altri eventi, come incontri, conferenze, seminari; spettacoli, proiezioni, sempre intimamente correlati alle tematiche culturali del museo. Sulla base delle informazioni raccolte e dei materiali conservati e attraverso la scelta di idonei strumenti, il centro svolgerà infatti attività di promozione culturale, sia elaborando servizi informativi, accessibili in sede e on line: pubblicazioni a stampa, Cd-Rom e DVD, archivi digitali, banche dati, e altro; sia organizzando eventi di tipo multimediale, come proiezioni, rassegne video ecc. Il Centro di documentazione sarà articolato in due sezioni: la sezione arte e la sezione architettura. La biblioteca Il progetto di biblioteca è un’operazione già avviata molto prima dell’apertura del museo allo scopo di arricchire il patrimonio bibliografico già a uso esclusivo del personale della PARC. La biblioteca documenta la produzione artistica e architettonica contemporanea italiana e internazionale venendo così incontro alle esigenze degli studiosi, ma soprattutto in stretta connessione con le attività tecnico-scientifiche del museo quali le mostre, le relative attività didattiche e le acquisizioni di opere d’arte e architettura per le collezioni del museo. Il progetto è stato pensato d’intesa con la Biblioteca della Galleria nazionale d'arte moderna e contemporanea, con la volontà di formare, in futuro, un unico polo scientifico di riferimento, sia a livello nazionale, che internazionale, che operi in stretta interdipendenza. Il patrimonio librario, in costante accrescimento, è costituito da saggi, monografie, cataloghi di mostre, giornali e periodici specializzati, guide di architettura contemporanea, pubblicazioni sul paesaggio contemporaneo, dizionari di architettura contemporanea così come da fondi destinati a opuscoli, CD-Rom e DVD multimediali. L’accrescimento della collezione, assicurato da una capillare campagna di ricerca finalizzata agli acquisti, è garantito anche dal continuo scambio di pubblicazioni con importanti musei e istituzioni culturali italiane ed estere, e da donazioni da parte di privati, collezionisti, artisti e gallerie. Il rapporto di scambio è stato avviato e curato sin dall’inizio del progetto. Particolare interesse rivestono i fondi librari sugli artisti, le cui opere sono entrate a far parte della collezione permanente del museo, quelle dedicate alla museologia e alla museografia nonché alla didattica museale. La biblioteca del MAXXI è collegata al Servizio Bibliotecario Nazionale (SBN), nella rete delle biblioteche italiane promossa dal Ministero per i Beni e le Attività Culturali con la cooperazione delle Regioni e dell’Università, nel Polo dell’Università di Roma "La Sapienza". La videoteca Alla base del programma culturale che sottende il progetto di creazione della videoteca del MAXXI, c’è l’intenzione di avvalersi delle energie tecniche e creative, che si vanno raccogliendo intorno al linguaggio del videodocumentario d’arte. Il programma acquisitivo per la videoteca, già avviato con la raccolta di un buon numero di prodotti, è orientato sia all’acquisizione di materiali di provenienza diversa, come archivi privati, produzioni di enti e istituzioni, mercato del video-documentario d’arte; sia alla produzione diretta da parte della PARC e del MAXXI, di video-documentari, su temi e figure, anche storici, legati alle proprie attività o ad altri, di interesse più generale per la ricerca contemporanea. Per ciò che concerne l’architettura, l’iniziativa della videoteca riconosce e promuove il ruolo crescente dell’immagine filmica nell’ambito della documentazione e della comunicazione dell’architettura, attraverso la raccolta di documenti già esistenti e stimolando la produzione di nuovi contributi. I documentari fino a oggi realizzati rappresentano, nel loro insieme, le prime linee di indirizzo culturale del museo di architettura, nella duplice attenzione per la documentazione storica e per il taglio critico e interpretativo che propongono allo spettatore. I video prodotti dalla DARC per il MAXXI architettura sono Cataloghi della collana OperaDarc sulle mostre del MAXXI. In tal senso, la produzione delle video-interviste agli artisti della collezione già implementata andrà continuata e sviluppata. Il servizio educativo In questa fase di attività del MAXXI la didattica è legata alle mostre temporanee. Il Servizio Educativo si avvale della collaborazione di operatori didattici che effettuano tirocini universitari presso la Direzione generale. I laboratori per le scuole, di ogni ordine e grado, spesso progettati in collaborazione con il corpo docente, sono costruiti metodologicamente con lo scopo di trasmettere contenuti, evitando la logica di puro intrattenimento, ma esaltando le potenzialità comunicative delle ricerche artistiche e architettoniche più recenti e sperimentali proposte dal museo della contemporaneità. I temi della contemporaneità e l’utilizzo delle nuove tecnologie hanno fatto sì che il pubblico degli adolescenti, che spesso mostra disaffezione nei confronti di attività didattiche proposte dalla scuola, abbia partecipato in maniera propositiva alle attività di laboratorio. A conclusione di ogni mostra e relativi laboratori didattici, il MAXXI ospita la mostra didattica finale in cui vengono esposti gli elaborati di tutti gli studenti che hanno partecipato alle attività. Le mostre didattiche si sono dimostrate momenti importanti di verifica per lo staff scientifico e di coinvolgimento del pubblico scolare e delle famiglie che spesso hanno avuto la possibilità di incontrare gli artisti e gli architetti in mostra, rinsaldando così il rapporto di affezione nei confronti del museo. Un altro pubblico che il museo ha coinvolto nelle sue iniziative, ancora in fase di sperimentazione, è quello dei diversamente abili. Accanto alle menzionate attività didattiche di arte contemporanea sono stati realizzati e sono in programma laboratori didattici per conoscere e avvicinare all'architettura contemporanea. Progettati con il coinvolgimento degli architetti che esponevano il proprio lavoro, ciò ha permesso di far nascere curiosità, discussione e riflessione negli studenti. Grazie al contatto diretto con l'architetto, al racconto della sua esperienza, "il fare" architettura è diventato per i bambini e i ragazzi più facile da comprendere. Le visite coinvolgono il pubblico provocando le capacità interpretative individuali. La costruzione del nuovo museo offre l’opportunità a un pubblico specialistico di effettuare visite guidate settimanali al cantiere del MAXXI. L'illustrazione delle scelte formali e stilistiche, ma anche tecniche, avviene utilizzando i più moderni strumenti di comunicazione, video e animazioni tridimensionali, proiezioni di fotografie, tavole e disegni architettonici. I visitatori accedono poi al cantiere, muniti dei dispositivi di sicurezza, seguendo un percorso prestabilito indicato dai responsabili del cantiere, che li porta ad avvicinarsi alle tecnologie innovative impiegate e alle originali soluzioni architettoniche. Nell'atrio del museo è situato il plastico del MAXXI che, realizzato in occasione del concorso internazionale di progettazione e sempre esposto al pubblico, costituisce un valido supporto per la comprensione del rapporto del nuovo museo con l'intorno. Esso descrive volumetricamente tutto il contesto urbano nel quale si inserisce il nuovo edificio, dal Villaggio Olimpico all'ansa del Tevere e contribuisce all’approfondimento della comprensione del progetto. Collegamenti Diario delle principali esposizioni temporanee * LUIGI MORETTI. Dal razionalismo all'informale, A cura di Bruno Reichlin e Maristella Casciato, (30 maggio - 28 novembre 2010). * MAXXI Dialoghi con la città - Massimo Bartolini (13 febbraio - 30 marzo 2008) * UGO MULAS. La scena dell'arte (4 dicembre 2007 - 2 marzo 2008) * Mostra 15 finalisti premio fotografico atlante 007 Prima edizione (4 dicembre 2007 - 2 marzo 2008) * MAXXI musée Rome: Zaha Hadid Architects (30 novembre 2007 - 9 marzo 2008 presso CIVA Centre international pour la ville, l’architecture et le paysage, Bruxelles) * [http://www.atlanteitaliano007.darc.beniculturali.it/ atlante italiano 007_ritratto dell'Italia che cambia] (17 ottobre - 18 novembre 2007) * [http://www.darc.beniculturali.it/MAXXI/H_I/index.htm HOLLAND - ITALY. 10 lavori di architettura] (18 maggio - 1 luglio 2007) * [http://www.parc.beniculturali.it/MAXXI/A_Z/index.htm DESIGN A-Z] (18 maggio - 1 luglio 2007) * [http://www.parc.beniculturali.it/ita/appuntamenti/mostre/net_rete.htm Improvvisazioni del Software] NetSpace: viaggio nell’arte della rete (30 marzo - 1 luglio 2007) Frédéric Durieu, Jean-Jaques Birgé, Kristine Malden, Mogens Jacobsen, Lia, Peter Luining, Simon Biggs, e l'italiano Sergio Maltagliati musicista, artista e programmatore che presenta Goldberg’s Variations, immagini create in relazione a precise corrispondenze suono/segno/colore, con il software on line autom@tedVisualMusiC. * APOCALITTICI E INTEGRATI. Utopia nell'arte italiana di oggi (30 marzo - 1 luglio 2007) * [http://www.darc.beniculturali.it/fuksas/index.htm FUKSAS. unsessantesimodisecondo] (2 dicembre 2006 - 28 febbraio 2007) * MUSEUMS. Musei nel XXI secolo (21 settembre – 29 ottobre 2006) * ROSEMARIE TROCKEL. Menopause, CENTRE POMPIDOU METZ. Concorso internazionale di architettura (20 maggio – 27 agosto 2006) * IRAN DO ESPIRITO SANTO, FRANCESCO CLEMENTE, CARLO MOLLINO. Mollino Fragments (24 febbraio – 30 aprile 2006) * [http://www.darc.beniculturali.it/ita/appuntamenti/mostre/Toyo_Ito/index.htm TOYO ITO. 1 to 200], PAOLO SOLERI. Etica e invenzione urbana, MOSHEKWA LANGA (8 ottobre 2005 - 8 gennaio 2006) * [http://www.darc.beniculturali.it/de_carlo/INDEX.HTM GIANCARLO DE CARLO. Le ragioni dell'architettura] (1 giugno - 18 settembre 2005) * GILBERT & GEORGE. The General Jungle or Carrying on Sculpting, LO SGUARDO ITALIANO. Fotografie italiane di moda dal 1951 a oggi (17 marzo – 8 maggio 2005) * VIDEOARC. Architettura in video (5 novembre - 6 febbraio 2005) * ILYA & EMILIA KABAKOV. Where Is Our Place?, STEFANO ARIENTI (5 novembre 2004 - 6 febbraio 2005) * [http://www.darc.beniculturali.it/ita/appuntamenti/mostre/aldo_rossi/index.htm ALDO ROSSI. L'archivio personale - Disegni e progetti dalla collezione del MAXXI architettura], ED RUSCHA (1 luglio - 3 ottobre 2004) * ROBERTO SCHEZEN, [http://www.darc.beniculturali.it/sitoanselmi/index.html ALESSANDRO ANSELMI. Piano Superficie Progetto] (13 marzo - 16 maggio 2004) * KARA WALKER. The Emancipation Approximation, ''MARGHERITA MANZELLI, MOBILITALY (3 dicembre 2003 – 8 febbraio 2004)'' * LE COLLEZIONI. Acquisizioni di arte contemporanea (4 giugno – 13 luglio 2003) * TRASPARENTE (21 marzo - 11 maggio 2003) * ENZO CUCCHI/ETTORE SOTTSASS. Mostra Ristretta (21 marzo - 11 maggio 2003) * I DISEGNI DI CARLO SCARPA PER LA BIENNALE DI VENEZIA. ARCHITETTURE E PROGETTI (1948-68) (12 dicembre 2002 – 8 febbraio 2003) * GIUSEPPE CACCAVALE. Tavolo da disegno, F. ALYS. Obra pictorica 1992 – 2002 (28 novembre 2002 - 8 febbraio 2003) * EVA MARISALDI. Legenda, MICHAEL RAEDECKER. Instinction (25 settembre - 10 novembre 2002) * HALUK AKAKCE (12 maggio – 11 agosto 2002) * [http://www.darc.beniculturali.it/zaha_hadid/index.html ZAHA HADID. Opere e progetti] (10 maggio – 11 agosto 2002) Note Bibliografia * C. Andreoli, Via Flaminia. Von der Piazza del Popolo zum Friedhof Prima Porta, “Stadtbauwelt”, n. 48, 1999, pp. 2640-2647. * M. Beninati, I Love MAXXI, Manfredi Beninati, in “magazine AMACI”, 0, 2003, pp. 62-65. * R. Burdett, Roma: il sindaco e i suoi architetti, in “Domus”, 832, 2000, pp. 70-83. * S. Casciani, Verso il centro. Zaha Hadid, il Centro Nazionale per le Arti Contemporanee di Roma e la giovane arte italiana, Castelvecchi Editoria & comunicazione, Roma 2000. * Centre d’arts contemporains de Rome, in “Moniteur architecture AMC”, 97, 1999, p. 21. * G. Celant, M. Ramirez-Montagut (a cura di), Zaha Hadid, catalogo della mostra (Guggenheim Museum, New York, 3 giugno - 25 ottobre 2006, Guggenheim Museum Publications, New York 2006, pp. 97-100. * P. Cook, The emergence of Zaha Hadid, in “A+U. Architecture and Urbanism”, 374, 2001, pp. 32-101. * G. Fontana-Giusti, P. Schumacher, Zaha Hadid Complete Works (in Projects Documentation p. 86, Texts and References p. 234, Major and Recent Works pp. 132-143), Thames & Hudson, London 2004. * F. Garofalo, Arte futura. Opere e progetti del Centro per le Arti Contemporanee a Roma, Electa, Milano 1999. * F. Garofalo, Arte futura. Opere e progetti del Centro per le Arti Contemporanee a Roma (estratto), Allemandi, Torino 1999. * S. Greub Th. Greub (a cura di), Musei nel XXI secolo. Idee, progetti, edifici, Art Centre Basel/Prestel, Monaco, Berlino, Londra, New York 2006. * M. Guccione, Documentare il moderno e il contemporaneo. Archivi e musei di architettura in Italia, in A. Piva, P. Galliani (a cura di), Gli archivi del progetto, Edizioni Lybra Immagine, Milano 2005, pp. 31-38. * M. Guccione (a cura di), Zaha Hadid. Opere e progetti, Allemandi, Torino 2002, pp. 74-79. * Z. Hadid, P. Schumacher, Latent utopias: experiments within contemporary architecture, Graz Steirischer Herbst, Graz 2003. * F. Irace, Concorsi d’Italia: il mercato dei concorsi, in “Abitare”, 383, 1999, pp. 156-170. * D.O. Mandrelli, P. Brugellis (a cura di), Less aesthetics more ethics. VII Mostra internazionale di architettura. La Biennale di Venezia, Marsilio, Venezia 2000.MAXXImal in Sichtbeton. Hohe geschwungene Waende fuer das Nationalmuseum fuer zeitgenoessische Kunst in Rom, in “opusC”, 6, 2005, pp. 52-55. * A. Marotta, Atlante dei musei contemporanei, Skira, Milano 2010, pp. 242-245 * A. Marotta, Contemporary Museums, Skira, Milano 2010, pp. 242-245 * M. Meossi (a cura di), Zaha Hadid. Intervista a Patrik Schumacher, in “d’Architettura. Rivista italiana d’architettura”, 28, 2005, pp. 168-175. * P. Noever, Zaha Hadid. Architektur, MAK/Hatje Cantz Verlag, Ostfildern-Ruit 2004, pp. 120-123. * ’900 ed oltre. L’Italia dei musei e la produzione artistica contemporanea, Atti della VII Conferenza Regionale dei Musei del Veneto, Venezia, Fondazione Querini Stampalia, 29-30 settembre 2003, pp. 67-70. * M.J. O’Connor, Hadid Says, ‘Ciao Italia’, in “Architecture”, 5, 1999, pp. 50-51. * A.B. Oliva, Musei che reclamano attenzione. I fuochi dello sguardo, Gangemi, Roma 2004, pp. 264-265. * H.U. Obrist, Interview, Charta, Milano 2004. * A. Papadakis, Zaha Hadid: testing the boundaries, Papadakis Publishers, London 2005, pp. 171-177. * A. Pergoli Campanelli, Finalmente a Roma un Museo dell’Architettura, in “AR. Bimestrale dell’ordine degli architetti di Roma e provincia”, 24, 1999, pp. 48-52. * M. Petroni, In attesa del MAXXI, intervista a Margherita Guccione, “Progetti/Roma”, n. 3, pp. 140-143. * J.M. Place, Zaha Hadid, visionnaire et/ou réaliste?, in “L’architecture d’aujourd’hui”, 324, 1999, pp. 89-109. * S. Polano, Zaha Hadid: centro per le arti contemporanee, in “Casabella”, 670, 1999, pp. 36-41. * L. Pratesi (a cura di), NEXT ART. 20 musei scelgono l’arte di domani, Laterza, Bari 2002, pp. 34-35. * L. Pratesi, S. Wasserman (a cura di), Roma colleziona arte contemporanea italiana da collezioni pubbliche e private, La Fenice Grafica, Roma 2002. * L. Prestinenza Puglisi, Zaha Hadid, Edilstampa, Roma 2002. * L. Prestinenza Puglisi, Zaha Hadid: opere e progetti, in “L’industria delle costruzioni: rivista tecnica dell’ANCE (Associazione Nazionale Costruttori Edili)”, 333, 1999, pp. 4-65. * A. Romano, Il cantiere MAXXI, in “Metamorfosi”, 54, 2005. * Y. Safran, Planet Zaha Hadid and Eduardo Souto de Moura, in “Prototypo#003”, 3, 2000, pp. 73-92. * P. Schumacher, Hadid digitale: paesaggi in movimento, Testo & Immagine, Torino 2004. * A. Vittorini (a cura di), Dalle armi alle arti. Trasformazioni e nuove funzioni urbane nel quartiere Flaminio, Gangemi, Roma 2004. * Zaha Hadid 1996-2001, in “El Croquis”, 103, 2001, pp.178-189. * Zaha Hadid 1983-2004, in “El Croquis”, 52+73+103, 2004, pp. 414-425. * Recensione di una delle mostre inaugurali del MAXXI, dedicata all'architetto Luigi Moretti Voci correlate *AMACI *Galleria Civica d'Arte Moderna e Contemporanea di Torino *Padiglione di Arte Contemporanea *Palazzo Grassi *Peggy Guggenheim Collection *Punta della Dogana *MAMbo - Museo d'arte moderna di Bologna *Museo d'Arte Contemporanea del castello di Rivoli *Museo di arte contemporanea di Roma *Museo d'arte moderna e contemporanea di Trento e Rovereto Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni * Sito ufficiale * MiBAC - Ministero per i Beni e le Attività Culturali * Net-Space al Maxxi * Affaire MAXXI, sul portale RAI Arte MAXXI Categoria:Musei di arte contemporanea Categoria:Architetture di Zaha Hadid Categoria:Architettura postmoderna Categoria:Pop Art Categoria:Artisti italiani del XXI secolo